In The End
by Night Essence
Summary: When everything was all said and done, and the war was over, Lucius Malfoy came out on top.


Title: In the End

Rating: PG

Pairings: Mentioned Harry/Draco

Summary: When everything was all said and done, and the war was over, Lucius Malfoy came out on top

* * *

Lucius' POV

I'm loyal to no one but myself, and anyone who doesn't know that is a fool. All those years serving the Dark Lord were merely a cover. Did you really think that a Malfoy would bow down to some half-blood? If you did then you were mistaken. I had this plan set in motion nearly twenty years ago. It's very simple if you think, which is something that you lower class filth should try. When Tom Riddle became Voldemort and started recruiting people, I decided that he would be the glue in my plan. You see, as much as I hated the half-breed, he was powerful, powerful enough to take out Dumbledore, another key factor in my plan. So, when Riddle approached me with an offer to become a Death Eater I accepted. I followed him for three years before he was almost killed by that Potter boy. That night I recall very well, it was the night my plans almost unraveled. Riddle was the one who was to kill Dumbledore. Thus, leaving Fudge and the ministry weakened.

So with the first part of Plan A postponed, I moved onto the second part, which was to train my son. Whatever you think you know about Draco and I, forget it now, because it's all a ruse. Do I seem like a cold, unfeeling father who could care less about his son? Of course I do, because that's how I want it to look. Is any of this getting through your thick skull? I'll have you know, that I love my son very much. He's not the spoiled brat that everyone thinks he is. He's smart, cunning, a true Slytherin, I raised him after all. I sent him off to Hogwarts with two specific orders; become Potter's enemy and then seduce him. Everyone thinks that Draco offered Potter friendship, and that Potter turned it down, but Draco didn't offer. If Draco wanted that boy's friendship, he would have gotten it. He purposely insulted the Weasley brat, so that Potter would reject him. Am I right in assuming that this isn't making sense to you? With Draco being an enemy of Potter's it kept the other Slytherins from suspecting him of foul play, which they should have, he is a Malfoy. The second command, seducing Potter, was necessary because it allowed us a tool to defeat Voldemort when he came to power again.

Allow me to explain this one more time, so that it finally processes in that brain of yours. I was never a follower of Riddle's. I admit to taking the Dark Mark and I also admit to using the Unforgivable curses. Though I agree with Riddle's views on half-bloods, he himself is a half-blood. I never was his loyal follower, I just pretended to be a follower to help with my plans. By the time the final battle rolled around, during Draco's last year at Hogwarts, everything was set. Potter was wrapped around Draco's finger, so he willing joined my son's side when the battle started. I, along with the other Death Eaters, waged war against the Aurors, while Riddle fought Dumbledore. Just as I had planned, Riddle killed the old fool. I gave the signal and the Death Eaters stopped fighting. Riddle didn't know that while he was absent the Death Eaters had become loyal to me and only me, I made sure of that. By this time, Potter had also given his signal, causing the Light Side to stop fighting. The confused look on Riddle's face, is a memory I treasure. It didn't last long because it was replaced with a look of shock as he was killed by Potter. I was positively glowing with delight. The Light Side had begun to cheer, until the Death Eaters attacked them, along with my son and Potter. Oh yes, that's right. My son had the boy so wrapped around his finger he switched sides and, better yet, he killed the mud-blood girl and that redheaded pest.

When the battle was over, we surveyed the damage. All of the Light Side was dead, with only one loss on our side. I allowed a grin to slip onto my face. Quickly we cast spells to make the Death Eater robes disappear. Finally, when Fudge arrived, he saw bloodied high-class wizards and Harry Potter sobbing over the bodies of his friends, the boy is a great actor. With Dumbledore and the rest of the Light Side dead, Fudge had to believe our lies and quickly spread the news. You can only imagine how that changed peoples' views about the Malfoys, in fact that's how I ended up Minister of Magic. My plans worked. My followers were all promoted to higher positions in the ministry and my son became Headmaster at Hogwarts with his lover, Potter, becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So you see, in the end I came out on top. After all, Malfoys always do.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I know it was not the best thing but I felt the need to write it. I mean when you think about it, there's no way Lucius would follow a half-blooded wizard without having a back-up plan. I just think he's too prim and proper to lower himself to do that. Besides I hope he comes out on top. I love him. He's one of my favorite characters. 


End file.
